In general, a home network system includes one or more home devices and a home gateway for controlling the home devices. The home devices are able to communicate with the home gateway in a wired or wireless communication mode. The home devices may include smart appliances, such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, and a robot cleaner, lighting devices, security devices, such as cameras and door-lock systems, and energy devices, such as a power measurement device, a power socket, and a multi-tab.
The home devices support a variety of service related applications and functions, and may provide the user with a service obtained from a server with each application or service function. In the course of providing the service, various information is created by the home device, which can be used to create new services and thus, new additional values. Thus, the value of the information available for developing new services and providing customer services are growing over time. As the value of the information that can be obtained from the home devices increases, a need exists for technologies and measures to secure and monopolize access information in order to provide a differentiated service to each service provider.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.